The second name
by Sunday morning on saturday
Summary: Sebastian is Emma's nephew. After...certain events in the family. Sebastian turns to his Aunt for help, with absolutely no idea what to do. However, lucky for him, he has an aunt who always knows what to do to cheer him up. Even at the worst of times. T for 2 swears


**Basically, Sebastian is Emma's nephew. After...and event, he turns to her instantly. One-shot.**

Sebastian burst through the front doors of the foreign school. His eyes red and puffy, he cheeks tear-stained. He didn't want to bother his aunt like this, she had her own problems. But he needed her. He heard a vaugue cry of "spy" in the backround. And the voice seemed familiar. A conquest? No, definitly was a girls voice. Maybe it was some show-choir fanatic? He _was_ still in his dalton uniform.

A thought struck him. His aunt worked at _McKinley High School,_ where he was now. _McKinley High New Directions. _Shit. But no going back now. He walked into the (thankfully empty) guidance counsellors office, where is bright-eyed aunt sat, her ginger curls in perfect order. She looked up at him with a bright suprised smile, but it slowl slipped off he face as she noticed the tear-stain on his.

"Sebastian, what a lovely surpr-..." her voice faltered "what's wrong, hun?" she beckoned him to come sit beside her. Sebastian collapsed next to her. Resting his head on her shoulder. She draped her arms around her favourite nephew. Trying to foget about the god-damn show choir that would surely bombard him with questions, accusations and insults. He buried his face into the yellow sweater.

"They kicked me out Aunt Emmy." he mumbled.

Emma's arms instinctively tightened around Sebastian's shoulders. She wasn't suprised. Not even a tiny bit. She knew this day would come from the moment Sebastian came out to her, (she was extremely proud that she was the first one he told). She knew her brother. He wouldn't stand for it. He might tolerate it for a year or two, and try to pursuade his heir to come over to his 'side', he might try to 'straighten him out' with sports and cars, (but since Sebastian was already interested in the both activities, there wasn't much he could do for that) but ultimately, she knew her bitch of a sister and her bastard of a father wouldn't stand for it and Sebastian would get the boot.

But while she knew, Sebastian didn't. Sebastian tried to be optimistic about it, after he told them, thought their reaction was not what one would hope for, he saw it as a "win". He thought that though quite cold at the start, they would warm up to the idea, to _him_. But all they did was grow colder and colder.

But even if she wasn't suprised, she was disheartened. She knew her nephew deserved better. He wasn't a bad kid. Just lost.

"Oh hun..." she rubbed his shoulders. "Why?" she already had a pretty good idea.

"Why do you think?" he snapped, you could see he instantly reretted the words. "Sorry...I'm just..." he trailed off.

"Hun...you are aloud to be a little wound up and snappy right now. This is a hard thing for you to go through, she soothed. She knew Sebastian would not accept any less than perfection from himself though.

She got a mear shrug in return for her valiant efforts to soothe him. "You can stay with me...okay?"

Sebastian sniffed. "No...you don't have to..." he debated weakly, but he knew it would be no good. His aunt wouldn't accept that he could fend for himself. God why did he even come to her. She just squeezed him a little tighter. "You are staying Sebastian Smyth." she warned, he knew better than to debate it.

"I'm gonna take the day off okay?" we will go get ice cream and watch finding nemo like we did when you were 8.

Sebastian gave a small smile. Most teenagers would whine about how they were 18, and Sebastian would have too if it had been anyone else. But this was Emma. His Auntie Emmy.

"Okay..." his voice was hoarse from the sobs he had let out earlier. Emma nodded and stood up. Telling Principal Figgins quikly what had happenned and that she was leaving. She and Sebastian walked down the corridor off the school, being met by the stares of curious glee-clubbers that were filled by questions, but knew better than to ask right now.

They were driving to the ice cream place when Sebastian's hoarse voice chimed up.

"I don't want to be a Smyth..."

"I know honey, but they can't hurt you anymore."

"That's not what I mean."

"Then what do you mean?" she quirked an eyebrow.

"I wanna be a Pilsbury. I wanna change my name."

A smile and a shriek was the only response Emma could give while driving.


End file.
